This invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly, a game apparatus for simulating a plurality of sporting events or contests.
The game apparatus of the present invention is directed to an entertainment and amusement device in which game pieces are moved about a plurality of courses by chance on a planar gameboard simulating the playing fields of a variety of sporting events. Participants accumulate point values depending on their order of finish in a particular event determined by the playing rules applicable to each course on the gameboard.